


Eyes That Are Too Late

by ajunnice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajunnice/pseuds/ajunnice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where your eyes form a bright circle when you realized that you feel true love. Most often misinterpreted as a sign of having found your soulmate.</p><p>When severe emotional pain from source of true love is experienced, the eyes of the person in pain completely fades to black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes That Are Too Late

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> We made a playlist you can listen to while reading.  
> Playlist: https://play.spotify.com/user/ajunnice/playlist/6v9RBG1iouePSnHUT3JvHn 

It's half past ten in the evening and though none of the members are expressing how tired they are, Seungcheol, as the leader can see it in each of their faces including his.

"Okay that's it," he called out. "30 minutes break everyone."

Claps and cheers from the other members echoed throughout their practice room. Some went out to buy food, others rested while a few chose to practice on their own. However, while Seungcheol was observing his groupmates, one member caught his eye. There sitting alone by the corner is none other than Hong Jisoo.

He stared at the other lad who was absentmindedly playing with a water bottle, Seungcheol then realized how distracted Jisoo has been recently.

"Maybe he's been missing his family in the US," he thought to himself. Being away from his family is already hard for him so Seungcheol couldn't imagine how more difficult it must be for those whose family is in another country. Being the affectionate leader that he is, he decided to confront Jisoo and know the reason behind his sad facade.

 "Jisoo, can you come with me for awhile?" Jisoo nodded and followed the older male.

 The two walked silently together towards Woozi's studio and Jisoo can't help but feel nervous as to why their leader brought him there alone. The silence on the way was no way assuring.

 "Hey, relax. There's nothing wrong. You're not in trouble. I just want to talk," Seungcheol said when he noticed Jisoo being tense. "Jisoo, what's been troubling you?"

 The other remained quiet while contemplating whether he'd tell or not. It's not that he doesn't trust Seungcheol because he does. He just doesn't want to burden him with his personal problems. He's not blind to not notice how much the nearing album release has been stressing their leader. Not to mention the comeback they'll be having with it. Telling him his problem would just stress his friend more and that's what Jisoo's avoiding. But then again, Seungcheol has proven many times that each member's welfare is more important than anything else. And right now, his welfare hasn't been anything near great.

 "Come on, you know you can trust me. Whatever's bothering you just-"

 "I think Jeonghan's my soulmate."

 Seungcheol was cut off by the sudden confession of Seventeen's gentleman. Surprised was clearly written on the leaders face, but soon his expression changed and a teasing smile appeared.

 "Jisoo, can you say that again please? I don't think I was able to catch what you said."

 "I-I think Jeonghan's my soulmate," Jisoo stuttered as he admitted nervously.

 "I'm sorry did you just say you think Jeonghan's your soulmate?" Seungcheol repeated, his smile wider than before.

Jisoo looked down on the floor feeling embarrassed as his face redenned. "Please don't tell anyone."

 "Don't worry I wont," he assured Jisoo. "I didn't know you were gay though. That is more shocking to me."

 "This doesn't change anything, does it?"

 "No, of course not," Seungcheol quickly replied. "You know I can even help you with Jeonghan if you want."

 "You will?" Jisoo asked with a very hopeful voice.

 "Yeah why not?" Seungcheol asked. "Wouldn't it be better if you guys really are soulmates, at least you've already started off as great friends if not the best."

 "But what if he doesn't like me?" Jisoo anxiously asked, "what if he likes someone else? Is he even gay? What if he's not my soulmate after all? We would be both wasting time."

 "Woah dude chill, there's nothing wrong with trying. It's not like it would be the end of the world," Seungcheol replies, desperately trying go calm Jisoo. "Look, if you and Jeonghan fails then we'll just look for your true soulmate. Life is all about taking risks anyway. Wouldn't you prefer finding the answers to your 'what ifs' than sitting and wondering about it? And look, we aren't wasting time if it makes you feel better."

Jisoo can't help but smile at the words Seungcheol said. He lifts his head up then pats his friend. "Thanks Coups. You are a really good friend."

 Seungcheol smiles back at him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "You know you all can't survive without me," he cockily replied. "Let's head back to the practice room, our 30 minutes is almost up."

 

"Oh Jissoo-yah, I bought you some sausages and banana milk you have to hurry eating though, our break is almost finished," Jeonghan called as soon as the two entered the room.

 "You didn't get me anything?" Seungcheol asks.

 "I'm sorry Coups, I didn't know what to get you," Jeonghan honestly yet at the same time guiltily replied.

 "It's fine," Seungcheol said trying to hide a chuckle and discreetly winking at Jisoo with a mocking grin.

Jisoo could feel his face blushing so he immediately looked down, hoping that the long haired guy a few feet away from him wouldn't notice. Jeonghan, on the other hand, couldn't help but be suspicious towards the two men who just entered the room.

 "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

 "Oh nothing really, Jisoo just slipped..." Seungcheol cassually answered and the mentioned guy then looked up and subtly glared at him. But even though Jisoo was staring daggers at him the older lad still couldn't help but tease his friend.

 "And I think he fell hard." He added before laughing loudly and walking away leaving the two dumbfounded. Jeonghan then started laughing and Jisoo couldn't help but wonder why.

 'Does he know?' Jisoo asked himself.

 "I-I think Coups... have gone... mental," Jeonghan said still laughing. "Oh God... we might need to... replace our leader soon."

Jisoo smiled at the other feeling relieved that Jeonghan's still clueless about his feelings.

 

The group finished practicing a few hours after and was only able to get back to the dorm by three am. Everyone fell asleep as soon as they returned; however, the leader lied awake planning how he would help Jisoo with Jeonghan, but even though he has known both for years thinking of ways to help Jisoo is just impossible for him. He never thought playing match maker would be this difficult.

 Jeonghan.

 People would mistake him for a girl most of the time because not only does he have a pretty face, but it was also matched with a very long hair. "Anyone who sees him would want to be his soulmate," Seungcheol thought. "Jisoo would be one lucky guy if his hunch is correct."

 He knows that Jeonghan's priority at the moment is the group so Seungcheol's not sure if he would be open to the idea of meeting his soulmate now. He noted he needs to ask Jeonghan tomorrow of his thoughts regarding soulmates as well as his preferences. Soon the eldest fell asleep with the angelic faced guy in his mind.

 

-

 

The next day, the boys woke up late and are now having lunch for breakfast when a loud gasp coming from their maknae was heard. "Woah Hyung your eyes have changed!" Minghao's cheeks flushed as all heads turned towards him. He sheepishly smiled and avoided as much eye contact as he could.

"Wait, so who's your soulmate then?" Soonyoung asked and just in time the taller Chinese member who just woke up enters. All eyes were on him as he sat down beside Minghao.

"Of course!" Jeonghan exclaimed. "Why did we even bother asking?"

The group cheered for the two members and congratulations and thank yous were exchanged.

"But when did this happen?" Mingyu inquired, a little hurt that his Chinese friend didn't tell him anything.

"Last night," Jun answered for his lover. "I confessed to him and it turns out he feels the same way."

"That's it?! You just confessed?" Seokmin's upset voice questioned earning a nod from the Chinese couple.

"What was it like then? How did it feel?" Seungkwan caught the attention of the others. All ears are now on the new couple wanting to know get more information from them since they were the first ones to find their soulmate.

Jun and Minghao stared at each other, both not knowing what to say. No words can explain what they felt and what happened to them that night.

"How come it took you a while to find out you guys are soulmates?" Jisoo asked.

"Well for me I guess I needed time to accept myself and my sexuality," Jun explained. "I've always felt something for Minghao, but I've never felt anything like this towards any other guys before so it was kinda new to me."

"I've known for a while that I'm gay and I've accepted it, but I was afraid that Jun will reject me," Minghao shyly confessed. "When Jun told me how he felt, something clicked and I just know that he's the one."

Everyone on the table was gushing at the two.

"It would be nice if I could meet my soulmate too," Jeonghan suddenly said out of nowhere. "I can't imagine how he or she would be like."

The whole table went silent and stared at the long haired guy, Jeonghan just outed himself to everyone but he seems oblivious to it. He looked at the others with a confused expression, he doesn't understand why they were looking at him with wide eyes. Then it him, he might have just implied his preferences. The group laughed when Jeonghan realized his slip up.

Jisoo told everyone that he would be going to the restroom, he looked at Seungcheol and carefully motioned for the older to follow so that the other's would not notice.

When they got in, Jisoo immediately checked the stalls and made sure that no one was there aside from the two of them.

"You have to help me," Jisoo's pleading voice said. "I need to come out soon. You heard what Jeonghan said earlier, he wants to meet his soulmate soon."

"I heard what he said but I  don't understand why it makes you want to come out so badly. Shouldn't you prepare yourself some more?" Seungcheol reasoned out.

"Jun said that it took him awhile to realize Minghao is his soulmate because he doesn't accept himself yet," Jisoo explained. "Jeonghan obviously accepts himself already, I'm the only one stopping the two of us."

"But you're not ready yet Jisoo."

"I know," Jisoo admitted. "That's why I'm asking for your help. I want you to be there for Jeonghan and stay by his side until I'm ready."

Seungcheol was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, he was staring at Jisoo trying to understand the other's perspective. "Alright."

"Really?"

"Of course. I told you I'll help you with Jeonghan, didn't I?" Seungcheol answered back with a smile.

Unbeknownst by the two, Jeonghan overheard a part of their conversation before he started running away. Jeonghan couldn't believe what he just heard. Jisoo. Hong Jisoo is his soulmate. He doesn't exactly know what to feel. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice he's walking into someone.

 

"What the- Jeonghan?!" It was Jihoon. "What were you doing? Don't you watch where you're going? You're luck it's just-"

"Jisoo's my soulmate." He said cutting the shorter male off. "Please don't tell anyone." Before Jihoon could reply, Jeonghan's already walking back to the others.

Jihoon shakes his head then headed to the restroom. There he saw Jisoo and Seungcheol. "There you are, it's time to go!"

 

-

 

Seventeen's currently filming their new music video and everything is going smoothly. The exploding hearts of each member every time they see the girl they fancy is the main highlight of the video. It was Jeonghan's turn to film his part and he was feeling nervous and thrilled at the same time.

"3... 2... 1... Action!" The director counted, a loud bang was heard as Jeonghan's heart explodes. It sounded louder compared to the others before him and it's impact made Jeonghan fall harder as well. Luckily the foam placed under him was big enough to catch the boy. Seungcheol, who was standing by the side got worried and was about to rush to Jeonghan's side, but stopped by a small hand gripping tightly on his arm.

 "What do you think you're doing?" Jihoon asks. Seungcheol looked back at Jeonghan only to see Jisoo running to his aid. Seungcheol reminded himself that Jisoo is Jeonghan's soulmate, if there's anyone who should run to Jeonghan's side, it should be Jisoo and no one else.

 

-

 

Seventeen had a long day. Their shoulders were all slumped with exhaustion, yet Seungcheol still could not relax. Jeonghan was worried for their leader. His stress was evident on his tired and unsettled eyes.

"Hey, do you wanna get fresh air with me? There's this place where I visit to relax. You can come with me if you want."

Seungcheol, knowing that this might be his last chance to have a nice talk with the other, nodded. He was led to an unfamiliar yet serene place. It was filled with green neatly trimmed grass and there was a lake right in the middle of it. Seungcheol can see the reason why Jeonghan found peace here.

"It's quiet. And the breeze is nice. Let's take time to admire it, shall we?" Jeonghan asked. He was staring at the water as it reflected the moon up above. He will never get tired of the sight and was always fascinated by it.

Seungcheol could not help but wonder what was more beautiful. Was it the scenery? Was it the boy who brought him there? He tried to stop those wrong thoughts but it was too late. Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan as the other stared up at the moon. It was like he was longing for it. The moon was reflected in Jeonghan's eyes in a perfect bright circle. "Is this how his eyes will look like when Jisoo confesses?" Seungcheol thought to himself. Just the idea of it was painful. He compared the pain to the failures he felt in the past, but it wasn't near one bit. He had failed being a good friend and leader. But there was Jeonghan, an embodiment of peace. What would it be like to be his soulmate? What would it feel like to stare at his eyes and feel love and content? How does such beautiful eyes deserve less? Seungcheol would not know, but he figured that Jisoo will.

"I know that Jisoo's my soulmate," Jeonghan muttered ouf of nowhere. He had his eyes closed this time. Seungcheol thought to himself that no one deserves this angel. That's when he realized that he has fallen for Jeonghan and that he had failed a friend.

 

-

 

Everyone was staying up late for their live countdown broadcast. Finally, they'll be releasing their latest music video at midnight. Everyone worked hard for it and they're all excited to get all the sweat pay off.

While he was observing his fellow members, Seungcheol's phone buzzed. It was a text from Jisoo. "I might be a little late. You can start without me!" was what it said.

Being the a considerate leader that he is, Seungcheol asked everyone to be patient and wait for Jisoo. Their Carats wouldn't want another member to be absent even just for a few minutes.

"Hey, did he tell you what was holding him back?" said a voice behind him. Even though he wasn't looking, he already knew who it was.

Unconsciously, Jisoo was buying Seungcheol some time. At least, that's what it looked like to the latter. What better way to take advantage of it? "Jeonghan, what will you do if there's someone who loves you more than your soulmate does?"

Jeonghan took a while before he answered. He noticed that his questioned wasn't answered but he brushed it off.

"That's impossible," he replied. "There's no one in this world who can love me as much as Jisoo does. That's how soulmates work anyway."

"But is this worth the risk, Han? Aren't you scared even just a bit?" The other insisted.

"Not at all. You of all people should know that. You're all about taking risks and living in the moment aren't you?"

Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a puzzled look. He wasn't quite sure if the leader is being himself and was worried if he was going to be that way during the broadcast. Just when he was going to express his concern, Jisoo walked in the room.

"Hey!! I'm here. I was just skyping with my mom. What did I miss?" Jisoo asked, panting from being in a rush probably.

Before Seungcheol could answer the question, Jeonghan was already by Jisoo's side to do so. He had his arm wrapped around the other's shoulders and both were laughing. "Nothing much. We were waiting for you. But didn't you miss me?"

 

-

 

The broadcast went by unexpectedly quick for Seuncheol. He was anxious for no reason he could think of. He feels like something is about to go wrong, but he just can't point it out.

As they said their goodbyes, their new music video aired in an instant. Although there were no reviews about it from the fans just yet, the room was filled with hollers and cheers. Just as Seungcheol was about to join in, Jisoo went in the middle of the small crowd and stood there for awhile. After being asked by Seokmin what was wrong, Jisoo announced, "I don't want to make this long and uncomfortable, but I want to let all of you. I guess I just can't stay in the closet for too long now. I've found my soulmate. It's Jeonghan. I like Jeonghan."

Everyone was happy for them and clapping like they released their own music video. But it all died down when Seungcheol made a run for the door without any goodbyes. Jeonghan and Jisoo followed him with their surprised yet worried stares. When they both looked back at each other, both their eyes were already lit up.

Seungcheol was surprised to hear footsteps behind him. He stopped and looked back.

"Hyung, where are you off to?" Vernon asked.

Seungcheol smiled at the younger one. At least one was concerned. "I'm going to see Wonwoo. He must be lonely watching the new music video alone."

Vernon couldn't say anything more and just nodded. It looked like nothing could stop the elder anyway.

 

-

 

"Wonwoo-yah, I'm off to see you right now. Call me when you get this." After a lot of missed calls, Seungcheol decided to leave a message instead. It wasn't like he was in a rush to talk to Wonwoo. The boy is probably busy replaying their newly released video.

It was too much to handle for Seungcheol. He should be happy along with everyone else, but why is he feeling like he has been crushed and stepped on a million times? Jisoo finally got Jeonghan. Jeonghan finally go Jisoo. They got each other now. He didn't even get to say what he felt. He thought that he should at least do so.

After a few minutes of driving, Seungcheol received a text. Wonwoo was trying to call him, but he was unable to reach his hyung.

"Okay, hyung. Drive safe," the messaged read.

Then he saw a bright light directly in front of him.

It was too late, yet again, for Seungcheol.

 

-

 

_The car's headlights are as bright as Jeonghan's eyes. And in that moment I saw him--my angel. I guess it was my fault for realizing a little too late. Maybe I shouldn't have helped. Maybe I shouldn't have been a good friend. Maybe I should've been more selfish and kept him all for me. It happened fast but I saw it in slow motion. The car was racing as fast as my heart. I should have been more careful. Only reckless people like me end up in the wrong lane. I knew then that I would die. But out of all the many things that I could have prayed for, I prayed for his happiness. I prayed that he would find comfort in Jisoo's arms and that the boy could give the love I wish to give. No one will ever know, but I do. My eyes glanced at the car's clock. It was strange because even though it's midnight, it read 10:04. And then I saw another angel. The angel of death. Before my time was taken away from me, I got to say the words I wanted to say most, "Saranghae, Jeonghan."_

 

-

 

Mingyu was woken up by a buzzing sound right beside his ear. It was a phone call from Wonwoo.

 "What the hell?!" He answered.

 "WHAT THE HELL YOURSELF, MINGYU. I've been trying to reach all of you! Where's hyung?! Is Seungcheol with you?" Wonwoo was breathless. He was worried. It's wrong for him to be stressed, but he was waiting for Seungcheol from midnight until morning. There was no trace of their leader. Not even a reply from his last text.

Mingyu woke everyone up and put his phone on speaker so they could all talk as a group together. Their leader was missing.

Vernon was the first one to break the silence. "He was on the way there, hyung. He said you must have felt lonely watching the new video alone."

Wonwoo repeated that there was no sign of their leader since his voice message.

"Everyone, check your phones. Coups might have tried to reach you," Seungkwan suggested. Seventeen did what the boy said.

"I-i think i-" Jeonghan started. "I have a voice message from Seungcheol."

They all kept their eyes on Jeonghan as they listened to the messaged when he pressed play.

 

-

 

_"Jisoo thinks he's your soulmate. You probably know that by now. I'm saying this just in case he would be the first one to confess. I guess I should say it directly. Jeonghan, you left me heartbroken. Yet, you bring me eternal sunshine. I don't know how or when I started feeling this way. I've always noticed the little things that you do. From the way you run your fingers through your hair to the way that your body moves in sync with every song we dance to. You leave me breathless. But I guess I realized too late. I am sorry I'm so stupid. I know you belong with your soulmate that's what you told me. I know you're better with Jisoo. I just have to let my feelings out somehow. It's not like you're ever going to consider me. I hope your eyes don't die. I hope you keep the same bright light with you wherever you go. Jisoo will treat you well. Jisoo treats everyone well. Unlike me. I am unfair even to myself and even to you for confessing this way. The idea of what we could've been is killing me. I would miss the moments that we shared. You don't know how close those are to my heart. Although you belong to Jisoo, please now that I belong to you. I should let you know also that more than anyone in the world, I love you the most. Saranghae. Saranghae, Jeonghan."_

 

 -

 

The room was filled with silence. Seventeen was left numb. They were hearing their leader having difficulty and struggling to survive and say his last words to the love of his life.

Jeonghan dropped to the cold floor. He was crying the tears that the other members can't let out. Right now, he was crying pain for 12 people.

Wonwoo was still on the line. "Jisoo, do you have a message too?" He asked.

Everyone was surprised to see that Jisoo was crying too. He couldn't speak nor move so Seungkwan grabbed his phone off his hand and played one last message from their leader.

 

-

 

_"I'm an asshole. I'm sorry I can't be a good friend any further. Although you're dear to me, I have to take care of myself and my emotions too. I didn't realize that we'd end up loving and caring for the same person. I'm sorry I fell for Jeonghan. I tried to do what's best for all of us believe me I did. Jisoo, please make the right decisions. Don't ever hurt Jeonghan because he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve all the bad things in the world. Whenever I look at him, I see the person I love but I also see the person that he loves--you. Although I see myself's reflection on his eyes, I am certain that I am not the one in his heart. Oh Jisoo. You don't know what you have. You have both our hearts because my heart is with Jeonghan. I am sorry.. really sorry. I am not a good leader for leaving Seventeen this way. You're better off without me anyway. And I can't. I just can't even think of spending years seeing you both living happily. I can't bear to have my heartbroken like that. Maybe god knows that this is the best way. Thank you for all the times we had through the years, for the friendship, memories, and most of all, thank you for bringing me to Jeonghan. Take care of my heart."_

 

-

 

The voice message ended with the sound of sirens.

The room was filled with sobs.

Jeonghan's and Jisoo's eyes turned black.

As he asked Jisoo to take care of his soulmate's heart, Seventeen heard their leader take his last breath via voice mail. He struggled to keep alive just to leave those. In the end, he was still their hyung and the best leader they could have, and in this case, had.

 

-

 

_A month has passed and I still can't bear to look at myself in the mirror. Whenever I see my own eyes, I see Seungcheol. I think of the last moments we shared and the last questions he asked me. I was too insensitive. I should have seen it coming. I am scared to take risks now._

_Minutes after we heard his voice messages, Soonyoung received a call from the hospital. It turns out that he was an emergency contact on Seungcheol's phone. Although it took awhile for the authorities to retrieve it, it is unfair how undamaged the phone is while my soulmate is gone and we're in pieces. We rushed to the hospital only to find a body covered in white cloth. There was nothing I could do. The room was filled with heavy sobs and red eyes. We were mourning for a loss that we could have prevented. Although no one would admit, I knew it was my fault._

_Seventeen announced Seungcheol's death officially as soon as the news broke out. The world was mourning. The Carats were as heartbroken as I was. They were the ones who loved him unconditionally. They don't know what led the accident, but everyone knew it was for the best that they didn't. There was no longer Seventeen after that._

_Jisoo was nowhere to be found after Seungcheol was buried. He didn't even speak to any one of us after that. His eyes turned black when he saw lifeless Seungcheol. I learned from Junhui that Jisoo's condition was different. Your eyes don't necessarily change when you meet your soulmate. They only do when you finally love someone truly. And while I found out that my eyes lit up because I saw Seungcheol ran out when Jisoo confessed, Jisoo's eyes lit up because he had learned to love and accept himself. My soulmate's gone only because I've looked at the wrong person at the wrong time and believed in my own lies._

_I miss Seungcheol. I go back to where I took him the last night that we hung out. The night that I told him I was certain of Jisoo._

_Seungcheol, my soulmate, I know you can see me from up above. It's your turn to be my angel now. You are forever in our hearts. My heart is yours and I'm sorry for being too late, but I love you the most too. Always have and always will._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Seventeen fanfic we wrote so we hope you all enjoyed it. Let us know what you think in the comments below! If you want you can also tweet us @pakvernern so we can be friends or smth :)


End file.
